A Moment in Time
by Mickey3
Summary: Charlie," he began, grinning, "You do realize you're supposed to dry off completely with a towel before you get dressed, don't you?" Pre-Series. Jack/Sara.


**A Moment in Time  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 1/13/2009

Archive Permission: Ask first. I'll probably say yes.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 770

Author's Notes: Written for the stargatedrabbles list's December 28th 4-word challenge using the easy words. Teddy Bear, Saturday, Platinum, Undercover. Bonus Word – Sneeze. Many thanks, again, to Cheryl for the beta and the title.

* * *

"I'm ready for my story, Dad."

Jack looked up from his newspaper to see his six year-old son standing before him. Clutching his favorite teddy bear tightly in one hand, and a book in the other, Charlie looked a sight. His platinum blond hair, streaked with brown, was plastered to his head and his Chicago Cubs pajama's clung to his body in patches. Jack chuckled. Charlie had recently decided that he was too old to have his Mom or Dad give him a bath and that he was ready to do it all by himself. He and Sara had agreed, though one of them always drew the water to make sure the kid didn't make the water to hot or fill the tub to full. Jack was also amused that Charlie no longer allowed his mother to see him naked. Proud as he was of his only child's newfound independence, it also saddened him in a way. His little man was growing up.

"Charlie," he began, grinning, "You do realize you're supposed to dry off completely with a towel _before_ you get dressed, don't you?"

Charlie simply shrugged and said, "I did."

Deciding it wasn't really worth arguing over, Jack let the matter drop. His folded his newspaper and set it aside. With a bright smile, Charlie took the action as an invitation to jump, literally, into his lap, a small "oomph" escaping Jack's lips as his son landed. He took the book from Charlie's hand and looked at the cover; it was Charlie's favorite book, "Undercover Dog". It was the story of a talking German shepherd dog that worked as a secret agent for the FBI. "This book is kinda long, son. You have school in the morning. Why don't you pick something shorter?"

The look on Charlie's face was comical and Jack could barely contain his laughter as his son looked up at him and said, "But its Saturday, Dad!"

*D'oh!* How could he have forgotten that? If it had been a school night, Charlie would have had his bath and been in bed over an hour ago. "You're right, kiddo," he said, ruffling his boy's hair, "what was I thinking?"

Charlie settled into his father's lap and Jack opened the book. As Jack began to read, Charlie readjusted his teddy, Thunder (named after the Air Force's Thunderbirds), so he could "see" the pictures too. Thirty minutes later, Jack finished reading. His son was sleeping soundly, softly snoring. A soft click made him look up. Sara was standing in the doorway, camera in hand.

"You two look so cute," she remarked as Jack closed the book. She walked the few feet to them and took the book from him. "Do you want me to take him?"

"No," Jack whispered, "I've got him." Getting to his feet slowly as to not wake the boy, the scruffy old bear brushed his nose. Feeling it coming, Jack pinched his nose to hold off a sneeze. With Sara close behind him, Jack carried his sleeping child to his room. The boy's love of all things Air Force was obvious in his room. From the blue walls and carpet to the F-14 Thunderbirds, A-10s, B-52 bombers and F-16's posters on his walls, to the various model jets that hung haphazardly from the ceiling. Even his bedding had jets on it. The only non-Air Force related things on the boy's walls were of the only thing he loved just as much, baseball. A poster of Wrigley Field adorned one wall, as well as a shelf with a few t-ball trophies he'd won. On that shelf was also his son's most prized possession, a baseball card personally autographed by the boy's favorite player, the Cub's first basemen, Mark Grace.

Sara pulled back the covers as Jack carefully laid his son in his bed. He tucked the child in and gently kissed his forehead. "Love you, slugger," he whispered. Taking several steps back and leaning on the doorframe, Jack watched with a smile as his wife did the same. After a few moments, Sara turned and walked towards him. Gathering her into his arms, Jack pulled her into a tight hug. Tilting her chin upwards, he leant into her embrace and kissed her tenderly.

"Coming?" she whispered as she broke off the kiss and started to leave the room.

"Na, not yet," he replied. He loved just watching his boy sleep.

After nearly an hour, Jack finally pushed himself away from the doorway. Still smiling, he left his son to dream of dog spies, jet planes, baseball and all the wonderful things little boys dreamed of.

_THE END_


End file.
